cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Claudius
Claudius is a mottled white cat with bright green eyes. They are the Custom Colony's guard. They allow the player to select one battle tile for the next day, while the other is randomized. Personality Claudius is a loyal guard who enjoys swimming. Their speech is eloquent and formal. Den The player can add Claudius to their Custom Colony by buying the guard's den from Coco’s Shop. Claudius' den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Claudius' name and pelt can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 8 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “It is a blessed day, my new liege!/ Rest assured that your colony is in good hands. I will protect the borders with my very life!/ And I shall follow your every order! Claudius has a knack for loyalty./ Do not hesitate to speak with me if you need something.” *: ''- Claudius, Intro'' * “My liege?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Yes, (Name)? Do you have something to discuss with me?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(Name), my liege! What do you require of me?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hello, (Name)! You are a very welcome sight at my den.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= * “I have little love for the swamps of the southeast, but I can respect any cat that has the tenacity to build a colony upon them.” *: ''- Claudius'' * “What are your hobbies, my liege?/ Swimming is mine. It is good for training.” *: ''- Claudius'' * “Yes, my liege! Where should I send our cats to fight tomorrow?” *: ''- Claudius Strategizing'' |-|Gifts= * “Hello, my liege! I have discovered a (Item), which I would like for you to have.” *: ''- Claudius Gift'' * “Please keep your gift. It is a token of my gratitude!” *: ''- Claudius, After Gift'' *''“Hello, my liege! I have discovered a strange object I'd like you to have, but it seems your paws are full. Come back later.”'' *: ''- Claudius Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Festivals= * “There is much intel to be gained from the actions and words of the other colony leaders.” *: ''- Claudius, Spring'' * “Have you participated in the games? They are the best part of the festivals.” *: ''- Claudius, Summer'' * “Remember not to leave without taking home a prize or two. There's lots of goodies up for sale!” *: ''- Claudius, Autumn'' * “The temple would make a most effective defensive position in a time of great need.” *: ''- Claudius, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= * “I hope life is going well for you elsewhere.” *: ''- Claudius'' * “Thank you for stopping by our colony.” *: ''- Claudius'' * “Your visit is welcome, but I must keep a watch over your movements. Pardon me.” *: ''- Claudius'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Claudius dislikes the swamps. *Claudius mentions seeing two cats from rival colonies meeting secretly. *Claudius' Mottled White pelt can be bought for 350 Mole Cash at Molo's shop. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Guards Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs